


Almost Avengers-2: И видеть сны, быть может...

by Raznoglazaya



Series: Almost Avengers [2]
Category: Almost Human (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Detective, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: У Детектива Роджерса и его андроида-напарника Тони возникают некоторые проблемы, причина которым - хороший, но невезучий парень по имени Джеймс Барнс.И это по-прежнему преслэш.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Almost Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122056
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Almost Avengers-2: И видеть сны, быть может...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts), [Klodwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/gifts).



_Быть иль не быть, вот в чем вопрос._

_Что выше:_

_Сносить в душе с терпением удары_

_Пращей и стрел судьбы жестокой или,_

_Вооружившись против моря бедствий,_

_Борьбой покончить с ним? Умереть, уснуть -_

_Не более; и знать, что этим сном покончишь_

_С сердечной мукою и с тысячью терзаний,_

_Которым плоть обречена, — о, вот исход_

_Многожеланный! Умереть, уснуть;_

_Уснуть! И видеть сны, быть может?_

У. Шекспир

— Я хочу его увидеть, — едва ответив на «Доброе утро» капитана Мальдонадо, заявил Стив. 

— Капитан, лучше не спорьте, я уже выяснил: когда он так сурово сдвигает брови, он превращается в неостановимую силу, — Тони, сверкая глазами и заказанными кедами безумной раскраски, выглядывал из-за плеча напарника и вид имел легкомысленный и довольный.

В отличие от Роджерса.

Но запугать Сандру было не так-то легко.

— У меня эта вертикальная складка между бровей тоже не потому, что я считаю ее подходящей к разрезу моих глаз, — спокойно ответила капитан андроиду. — Так что, когда я так сурово сдвигаю брови, я превращаюсь в несдвигаемое препятствие.

— О, насколько я помню, если неостановимая сила встречает несдвигаемое препятствие, то сила останавливается... а препятствие сдвигается. Это классический парадокс противоречивых посылок, — Тони абсолютно все было нипочем, даже угрюмая решимость органического напарника сцепиться с непосредственным начальством. 

— О чем ты сейчас? — Сандра вопросительно приподняла бровь, отчего львиная складка над переносицей несколько разгладилась.

— Ну... в житейском плане — то, что происходит сейчас, это ведь жизнь? — вас обоих можно уточнить словом «ранее». Неостановимая ранее сила и несдвигаемое ранее препятствие. Короче, я о том, что, может, вы расскажете, в чем суть вашего решения не говорить ему о напарнике? А то я ее не уловил, проболтался — и вот.

Капитан Мальдонадо помолчала, оценила градус заинтересованности во взглядах живых подчиненных, которым вообще не стоило бы знать об этой истории, и жестом позвала Стива и Тони за собой в кабинет.

— Простите, детектив, я не говорила вам о вашем предыдущем напарнике, предвидя вот примерно такую реакцию. Может быть, даже несколько более агрессивную, — Сандра потерла лоб и принялась расхаживать по кабинету — похоже, она была из тех людей, кому легче думается на ходу. — Не хотела зря расстраивать... и обнадеживать. Ваш напарник пришел в себя несколько раньше. На два года. 

Стив молчал и смотрел тяжело — продолжайте, мол, а я потом решу, насколько сильно вы провинились.

— Как думаете, почему я держала вас в силовом поле, хотя вы были очень спокойны и доброжелательны?

— Обжегшись на молоке... — пробурчал Тони, и не желая влезать в нелегкий разговор, и не имея сил промолчать.

— Именно, — Сандра кивнула андроиду и снова обернулась к Стиву. — Мистер Барнс, едва придя в себя, демонстрировал редкое упорство в достижении единственной цели: убить все живое вокруг. К счастью, он, как и вы поначалу, не умел различать людей и МХ-ов, так что никто из живого персонала больницы не пострадал. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что Баки, у которого нет одной руки, смог уничтожить хоть одного МХ-а? Как и зачем?

— Зачем — неясно. Он не склонен был озвучивать какие-то требования и вообще хоть как-то комментировать собственные действия. Как... Он оторвал двоим головы. Я бы сказала, одной левой, но вот левой-то у него как раз и нет.

Стив кивнул, принимая к сведению, что его напарник и лучший друг действительно способен на такие силовые экзерсисы.

— Что вы с ним сделали?

— Ничего. Его погрузили в медикаментозную кому, в которой и поддерживают. Никто не знает, что с ним делать.

— То есть, вы намерены вечно держать его спящим, как ядовитую змею в холодной воде?

— У вас есть другие варианты?

— Да. Я хочу его увидеть. Может быть, на меня он кидаться не станет. Может быть, он меня узнает, и это как-то поможет.

— Может быть, он оторвет тебе голову и не почувствует даже тени сожаления, — тем же Тоном предположил механический Старк, заслужив мрачно-негодующие взгляды обоих капитанов. — Что? Я не верю в чудесное исцеление от припадков гнева. Но сам не отказался бы посмотреть на этого типа.

— Говорить с ним все равно не получится, даже не из-за его агрессии. Приведение его в норму после искусственной комы может занять пару месяцев, — Сандра уже поняла, что объединенными усилиями Стив и Тони пробьются-таки в больницу, вопрос только во времени, которое у них эта операция займет.

— А мне и не нужно с ним разговаривать, — фыркнул Тони. — Мне нужно на него именно что посмотреть. Есть идея.

— Какая? — Стив явно успел изучить повадки напарника, и точно знал: если у того появилась идея, лучше прятаться в бункер.

— Как думаешь, почему я сам дожидался тебя в спящем состоянии, а не в активированном? И не начинай про импринтинг, без которого я всенепременно бы тебя возненавидел и изводил весь остаток твоих дней — я и так буду. 

— Ну... не знаю. Ты ведь объективно не стареешь, мог бы действительно лет сорок покурить в ожидании.

— Он еще и курит? — изумилась Сандра.

— Электронные сигареты. Компромисс между выпендрежем и здравым смыслом. И лучше не спрашивайте, что он делает с виски, я и сам не знаю. Возможно, заливает в реактор, — вполголоса отозвался Стив, и капитан Мальдонадо недоверчиво хмыкнула.

— Так вот, — с нажимом продолжил Тони. — Меня деактивировали потому, что после смерти Говарда я сделался нестабильным. Проще говоря, я стал беспричинно впадать то в эйфорию, то в гнев, и, когда я был в гневе, изуродованными МХ-ами дело не ограничивалось — просто за неимением МХ-ов в те далекие времена, — андроид отвел взгляд, будто ему стыдно было признаваться в ошибках молодости. 

Стив удивился. Его новый напарник был совсем не похож на типа, способного впасть в амок и приняться крушить все вокруг себя. Впрочем, и его старый напарник тоже до поры ничем подобным не развлекался — а вот...

— Так что, тебя выключили, чтобы ты не наворотил еще больше дел?

— Примерно так. Выключили, перенастроили, провели профилактику, укрепили, можно сказать, защитные барьеры. Я не опасен, правда. Но раньше был.

— Замечательно, спасибо, что сказал хоть теперь — но к Баки-то это имеет какое отношение? — Стиву сделалось немного не по себе, но только немного. В конце концов, у них всех было прошлое, а горе от потери создателя — хороший повод несколько сдвинуться крышей.

— Если я неправ в своих подозрениях — никакого. Если я прав, его тоже нужно перенастроить.

— Он не андроид, — заспорил Стив.

— Почему ты так уверен? Если бы ты знал его с детства и рос вместе с ним, я бы тебе поверил — но ты встретил его уже после первого большого возвращения в мир живых. 

— Тогда никто не делал андроидов.

— Говард создал меня буквально через пару лет. И он не единственный конструктор-гений тех времен — хотя и самый разрекламированный, конечно.

— Тони, он сорок лет пролежал в нашей больнице. Его изучили вдоль и поперек. Он человек, — вступила Сандра, понемногу начиная подозревать андроида в том, что в его голове поселились злобные тараканы-параноики.

— Тогда вы ничем не рискуете, правда? Покажите нам его, — Тони явно не собирался сдаваться, и Стив, хоть и не разделяя идей напарника, присоединился к его просьбе.

Капитан вздохнула.

— Хорошо, я отвезу вас к нему. Но имейте в виду: это не лучшее зрелище. 

— Я переживу, — практически в один голос произнесли напарники, и Сандра только буркнула что-то на тему спевшихся балбесов.

**

К спящему Баки Стив подходил медленно, как в кошмаре, хотя ничего особенно кошмарного увидеть было нельзя. Отсутствие у друга руки, конечно, не радовало, но хотя бы не было неожиданностью.

Баки мало изменился с тех пор, как Стив видел его в последний раз; последние годы прошли мимо лежащего в коме парня, практически не задев его — ну, волосы отросли, да еще скулы обозначились резче...

— Он как-нибудь воспринимает нас? — отчего-то шепотом спросил Стив у Сандры. Та с сомнением покачала головой.

— Не думаю. Он безразличен ко всему — и это к лучшему; теплых чувств к миру он не испытывает, пусть уж лучше так. Но защитное поле я приказала не снимать. Мало ли, вдруг ваше присутствие действительно его неожиданно пробудит...

Тони совершенно не верил в возможность неожиданного пробуждения, судя по тому, как беспечно плюхнулся на койку рядом со своим преемником.

— А протез-то где? Чего этот спящий красавец тут полурасчлененкой лежит?

— Протез готов, его сейчас программируют. Тони, не беспокой его, — Сандра нахмурилась, андроид захихикал: интонации у капитана были как у строгой гувернантки: «держи спину ровно», «жуй с закрытым ртом», «приличные барышни не ругаются» и все такое.

— У него температура тела сейчас такая низкая, что его упавший сверху танк не побеспокоит, не то, что я, — полыхнув коротко висками, отозвался Тони и принялся рассматривать спящего с нездоровым интересом и блеском в глазах.

Впрочем, блеск, кажется, имел техническую природу: андроид сканировал Баки, и Стиву было от этого не по себе. 

— Я был неправ, — задумчиво протянул Тони и, прежде чем ему успели что-то ответить, добавил, — но и вы тоже. Он не андроид. Но и не человек.

— А кто? Разумный кисель с Тау Кита? — вполголоса возмутился Стив. — Он человек.

— Почти. Вернее, он почти андроид.

— Ты бредишь, — Сандра скрестила руки на груди. — Он состоит из плоти и крови.

— Ага. А у черепе у него разъем под карту памяти, — легко согласился и дополнил Тони, зеркально отразив жест капитана Мальдонадо.

— Его запихивали и аппарат для МРТ чаще, чем некоторые завтракают. Будто у него в голове что-то такое...

— Его бы заметили, да. Если бы знали, что искать. А так у него просто есть прямоугольная полость в затылочной кости. Размером два миллиметра на три с половиной.

Стив помахал рукой между препирающимися коллегами, пытаясь привлечь их внимание.

— Во-первых, я хочу уточнить: с тех пор, как я уснул, появились такие миниатюрные носители информации?

— Нет, блин, у него в затылке пятидюймовая дискета должна торчать! Появились, конечно, — фыркнул Тони. — Они намного раньше появились, прототипы, по крайней мере. В массовое производство пошли уже после того, как ты эпически укололся веретеном террористов.

— Не фырчи, я застал еще трехсполовинойдюймовые дискеты и даже диски, мне позволительно удивляться, — миролюбиво отозвался Стив. — Во-вторых, разве физически возможно соединить человека с компьютером или его частями? То есть, на самом деле, а не как в «Джонни Мнемонике»?

Сандра скривилась как от кислого.

— Вообще-то, возможно. Лучшие хакеры нашего времени в буквальном смысле способны срастаться со своими компьютерами. 

— Точно, — подтвердил Тони. — Тот же Руди, если надо будет, перезальет себя в сеть за пару часов, и останется там жить, даже если его физическое тело будет уничтожено.

— Руди — хакер? — сегодня явно был день открытий для Роджерса.

— Нет, он просто так способен отверткой и добрым словом призывать к послушанию андроидов!.. Хакер. Просто остепенившийся и перешедший под крылышко правительства, — Тони явно был ужасно раздражен: от него только что искры не летели, да и речь звучала слишком отрывисто.

— Но он ведь не из нашего времени. А в двухтысячных это было еще невозможно... — Сандра, похоже, решила принять на веру заявление о разъеме в черепе — других версий все равно не было.

— Возможно. Отец... в смысле, Говард часто говорил, что принципиальной разницы нет, и можно создать компьютер, который будет получать энергию, переваривая крошки в клавиатуре и запивая их чаем, но лично он этим заниматься не станет. Ему всегда была ближе механика, а не органика, — яркое подтверждение этого тезиса развело руками, давая полюбоваться на себя. — Этот тип...

— Баки, — поправил Стив, которому делалось все более не по себе. — Его зовут Баки, и он не тип. Он мой друг.

— Хорошо, этот твой друг может быть как раз таким существом. Био-андроидом. А может быть просто человеком с добавками. Киборгом, так их, кажется, называют? Сути это не меняет: у него в черепе не хватает памяти. Вот он и бесится. Личности нет, остались голые рефлексы.

— С тобой тоже так было?

— Ну, физически я память не терял. Но в целом — да. Моей социальной составляющей долго никто не видел, а остальные составляющие, крайне асоциальные, как оказалось, очень агрессивно старались защититься. 

— Лучшая защита — нападение? — грустно усмехнулся Стив. — Нам надо найти его память. Где-то ведь есть улики с места... того происшествия?

— С вашей неудачной операции с заложниками? — уточнила Сандра. — Наверняка. Но это было очень давно, их так просто не найдешь...

— Неважно. Будем искать — вдруг, эта карта лежит прямо там в пакетике с номером? — предположил Стив, прекрасно понимая, что ничего подобного не будет, что память Баки обязательно окажется в населенном нечистью замке на вершине горы, охраняемой ордами нежити и драконом — так, в качестве вишенки на торте. — Пойдемте. 

Капитан не стала спорить и первой вышла в коридор, Стив последовал за ней, а Тони задержался, тоскливо разглядывая несимметричную фигуру под простыней.

— Ничего, спящий красавец. Будет тебе рука и... мозги, видимо, раз сердце у тебя на месте. Или я ничего не понимаю в _своем_ напарнике, — глаза у андроида сверкнули синим и погасли, сделавшись совершенно по-человечески карими. 

**

— Роджерс! — посреди ночи нервный голос капитана Мальдонадо из комма звучал как-то слишком резко. — У нас ЧП. Бери своего напарника и лети в больницу.

— В какую? — Стив умел быстро просыпаться и соображать, но некоторые вещи все равно требовали уточнений, а не дедукции.

— В ту, где лежит Баки... лежал. Кто-то похитил твоего друга. 

Вот тут со Стива слетел всякий сон.

— Я еду, — коротко сообщил он. — Тони, проснись. 

Ожидаемого шороха из облюбованного андроидом огромного кресла, похожего на кожаного бегемота, не последовало. Стив тут же принялся подозревать недоброе.

Через несколько минут он сам позвонил Сандре.

— У нас два ЧП. И, кажется, они связаны, потому что Тони пропал. На всякий случай — нет, он не имеет привычки выходить погулять посреди ночи и не прячется в шкафу, хихикая. На вызов не отвечает.

Капитан нахмурилась так, что вертикальная складка между ее бровей превратилась практически в Большой Каньон среди морщин.

— Плохо. Ладно, езжай, будем разбираться. Я дам нашим задание, пусть пока ищут Тони по маячку. Не справятся — запустим поисковых дронов, будем искать по лицам, благо, таких андроидов у нас не полгорода шатается.

Стив кивнул и отключился. Что-то подсказывало ему, что маячок найдется быстро, но не поможет в поисках андроида совершенно. И это же подсказывало еще, что программа распознавания лиц никого похожего на отправившегося в одиночное плавание механо-Старка не обнаружит. Но попытаться все равно стоило.

Ехать на задание в одиночестве было неожиданно тоскливо. Никто не вертелся на соседнем сидении, жалуясь на хватку ремня безопасности, не совал светящиеся пальцы в кофе, не переключал самопроизвольно радио на волну какой-то зубодробительной музыки и не начинал вопить усиленным голосом, «забыв» открыть окна. Одиночество, покой, кул-джаз из динамиков. 

Стив вздохнул и выключил музыку.

Нет, что с Тони что-то неладно, понятно стало давно, практически сразу после возвращения из больницы. Но это «неладно» было так аккуратно уложено в рамки норм, что лезть с расспросами и претензиями просто не было повода. Не спросишь же у андроида «Эй, а почему ты больше не валишься на мою постель в грязных кедах?», если до того только отчитывал его за такое и изгонял? И предлагать пообсуждать рабочие моменты ближе к четырем утра тоже не станешь, если неделями до этого сам на такое предложение только страдальчески стонал и накрывал ухо подушкой...

Тони временами интересовался, как проходят поиски памяти в хранилище улик, отдалялся, делался тише и задумчивее, но это никак не сказывалось на его эффективности в работе, да и опасным не казалось: у людей тоже бывают периоды задумчивости, в неизменно ровном приподнятом настроении только идиоты и сексботы способны пребывать. А теперь Тони пропал, а Баки похитили.

Стив поморщился. Кому мог понадобиться человек, около сорока лет провалявшийся в коме? Зачем его похищать?

Он заехал на больничную стоянку, припарковался и решил, что это вполне себе рабочий вопрос. Показывать, что это дело личное, не стоил: его могли и отстранить. Итак, у них было похищение из больницы...

Стив оглянулся через левое плечо и не увидел никого. 

Черт.

У _него_ было похищение. И напарник, объявленный в розыск.

**

— А я говорил, что этот ваш уникальный андроид принесет больше хлопот, чем пользы, — Ричард даже сочувствовать ухитрялся так, словно злорадствовал; не видь Стив его лица, не поверил бы, что детектив Пол вообще способен на сочувствие. — Вы его лучше знали, как думаете, зачем ему похищать вашего предыдущего напарника?

— Стоп. Я вообще пока не вижу ничего, что указывало бы на то, что Тони причастен. 

— Не бывает таких совпадений, — возразил Ричард.

— Еще как бывают. Докажите, например, что самого Тони никто не похитил?

Оставив Ричарда размышлять над таким вариантом, Стив пошел по палате, осматриваясь. Через несколько минут он уже мог кое-что сказать о произошедшем, но не разобраться в этом, так что появление капитана Мальдонадо встретил с радостью.

— Капитан, не думаю, что Баки кто-то похищал.

— Ошизеть! Парень-коматозник сам сбежал, так, что ли? — Ричард тоже подскочил к начальству, и вдвоем со Стивом они насели на Сандру как добрый и злой духи, обычно висящие незримо над правым и левым плечами. Их могли бы рассудить записи с камер, да вот беда: они показывали абсолютно нейтральные картины жизни больницы и ее окрестностей.

— Ему кто-то помог, но при этом не похищал его. Вот какая у вас версия? Мой напарник сошел с ума, вломился в палату через окно, находящееся, между прочим, на пятом этаже, схватил Баки, выдрав из него все провода и иглы, и унес? — ирония Стиву всегда удавалась не слишком, но сейчас, кажется, удалась: даже Сандра хмыкнула, признавая, что это крайне маловероятно.

— А хотя бы! — запальчиво заявил Ричард. — Вон, окно расколочено — а это ведь не просто стекло, оно пуленепробиваемое и усиленное полями. Титановый андроид, особенно если создатель не пожалел для него пары репульсоров, вполне может такое разбить.

— И при этом не попасться ни единой камере, ни одному полицейскому дрону, ни даже любопытному прохожему с мобильником? Действительно, самое незаметное зрелище в мире: андроид летает вокруг больницы и бьет стекла.

— Так, успокойтесь, — Сандра потерла переносицу и явно подавила зевок. — Я поняла: Ричард будет настаивать на том, что человек сам не смог бы провернуть все это, а Стив будет защищать напарника. Давайте оставим спекуляции и посмотрим на голые факты. Во-первых, это окно разбито изнутри.

Стив досадливо поморщился, но кивнул. Конечно, если бы с ним с порога не сцепился Ричард, он бы и сам заметил, что большая часть осколков оказалась по ту сторону окна. Детектив Пол, коротко глянув на своего МХ-а, тоже кивнул и почти зеркально скривился. Версия о том, что кто-то влетел через окно, рассыпалась.

— Во-вторых, — продолжила Сандра, рассматривая уцелевшие куски стекла, торчащие в раме как одиночные больные зубы во рту старика, — никаких репульсоров здесь не было. Это стекло просто разбито чем-то очень твердым, и сам удар пришелся примерно... МХ, восстанови видимость стекла, — велела Сандра, и андроид Ричарда послушно закатил глаза, включая встроенные в их оборотную сторону проекторы. Капитан рассмотрела получившуюся призрачную поверхность с намеченными следами трещин, кивнула и показала, — вот сюда. Если бы я, к примеру, была на две головы выше и пропорционально шире в плечах... Хотя нет, Стив, подойдите. Отлично, а теперь сделайте вид, будто бьете в эту точку кулаком левой руки.

Роджерс, чувствуя себя идиотом, сражающимся с ветром, честно сделал вид.

— МХ, включай симуляцию.

Ничего не произошло, картинка осталась той же. Сандра закатила глаза.

— Прими условие: левая рука детектива Роджерса в основе титановая, начальная скорость ее движения — втрое выше обычной для людей.

Стив, подивившись такому условию, изобразил удар еще раз. Теперь голографическое стекло красиво треснуло и разлетелось на призрачные осколки.

— Ага. Прекрасно. То есть, андроид все-таки мог его разбить, а человек — нет, — Сандра довольно кивнула и велела МХ-у записать эксперимент в память.

— Если под андроидом вы имеете в виду Тони, то он тоже не мог. Он только чуть выше вас, капитан, и руки у него короче, чем у меня.

— Тогда кто это сделал? — Ричард с сомнением покосился на своего андроида. МХ был ненамного ниже Роджерса, так что...

— А сам Баки не мог? — вдруг спросил Стив. — Если, к примеру, у него уже был протез левой руки?

Капитан Мальдонадо задумалась.

— Вообще-то, не должен был... Его намеревались сперва аккуратно вывести из комы, и уж потом оснащать протезом, но... Надо проверить. Пошли запрос в местную хирургию, — велела она, и МХ коротко просиял красным узором на виске.

— Протез мистера Барнса был подготовлен для проведения операции еще вчера, капитан.

— И кто авторизовал операцию?

— Вы.

— Таак... значит, пока камеры показывали, что ваш друг мирно спит, а в больнице все спокойно, кто-то подделал мою электронную подпись и забрал из хранилища протез, а потом приделал его к мистеру Барнсу, причем успешно, судя по разбитому окну... — протянула Сандра, которая новостям особенно не обрадовалась.

— Вот _это_ уже похоже на Тони, — вынужден был признать Стив. — Но странно, что он стал помогать Баки.

— Вы называете это помощью?

— Он, судя по всему, отключил подачу препаратов, удерживающих Баки в коме, отключил поле, присоединил руку и помог скрыться. Да, я называю это помощью, потому что у Тони несколько странные представления о правильном и неправильном — и еще потому, что если бы он хотел просто избавиться от конкурента в лице Баки, он бы мог выбросить его в окно, к примеру, — мысль продрала жутковатым холодком по позвоночнику, и Стив коротко вознес молитву всем существующим и вымышленным богам, радуясь, что Тони не стал идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления.

— Хм, допустим... Давайте искать дальше. Что-то должно быть. Если здесь был ваш беглый напарник, он мог, конечно, скрыться ото всех камер, обманом добыть протез и даже собственноручно провести операцию, скачав курс хирургии, но совсем не оставить следов ему не под силу, — Сандра принялась задумчиво блуждать по палате. — Мою подпись он подделал, положим, потому, что ему как андроиду некоторые двери без авторизации просто не открыть — генетические замки. Тут я понимаю, и зачем, и, в принципе, как — ну, можно потом у Руди уточнить. А вот как он объяснил вашему другу, что не надо отрывать ему голову...

— Я бы не рисковал, дожидаясь, пока он полностью придет в себя, а просто написал бы ему записку и скрылся, — предположил Стив. — Но Баки вряд ли оставил ее тут нам на радость.

— Хм... как посмотреть, — Сандра добралась в своих блужданиях до мусорного ведра и воззрилась на него задумчиво. — Если цикл уничтожения еще не запущен, мы можем что-нибудь найти тут...

МХ понятливо — вот чудо-то! — распотрошил ведро и высыпал прямо на пол небогатую добычу: пару обрывков бинта, какие-то пластиковые жгуты, целый букет толстых коротких игл, что-то вроде сломанной отвертки и россыпь мелких клочков бумаги.

— Ага... Съесть эту записку или развеять ее по ветру ваш мистер Барнс не догадался, — довольно протянул Ричард, принимаясь всматриваться с обрывки. — И я его не виню: после сорока лет в коме как-то не тянет, наверное, жевать целлюлозу, да и интеллектуальных подвигов ждать не приходится. МХ, построй модель клочков и восстанови целостность листа.

Андроид принялся сверкать висками, обрабатывая информацию и складывая прямо в воздухе голографический паззл. Стив признал, что именно для таких дел напарники-андроиды были более чем полезны: у человека на восстановление записки ушли бы часы, а не считанные минуты.

— Посмотрим... — пробормотал он, когда МХ закончил и продемонстрировал лист, явно оборванный по низу. Послание, написанное довольно ровным острым почерком, гласило:

«Привет.

Писать ручкой по бумаге — редкий отстой, ну да ладно.

Ты меня не знаешь, и себя тоже, и это проблема. 

Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты сорок лет провел в коме, а еще у тебя огромный провал в памяти и нет одной руки.

С памятью пока ничего не получается, но протез должен работать ничего так. Не стоит благодарности.

Если ты хочешь хоть что-то о себе узнать, я оставил тебе адрес. И даже нарисовал карту (правда, красивая?). Постарайся добраться туда без шума.

Камеры в здании и вокруг еще пару часов будут показывать ложную картинку, тебе должно хватить.

Учти, убьешь кого-нибудь — и у тебя будут ужасные проблемы.

Удачи».

— Ну? Кто-нибудь все еще считает, что Тони сошел с ума и попытался убить или похитить моего друга? — со странной, еле сдерживаемой радостью в голосе поинтересовался Стив. 

— Нет, теперь мы думаем только, что он сошел с ума, — «успокоила» Сандра, переглянувшись с Ричардом. — Странно это все. Мне казалось, он привязался и готов ревниво оберегать свое место рядом с вами. Припадок альтруизма по отношению к конкуренту как-то не вписывается в его характер...

Стив пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить. Он тоже считал Тони ревнивым собственником, но готов был скорректировать свою картину мира.

**

— Нет, давайте разберемся, — Стив спускался на парковку и продолжал беседовать с оставшейся для оформления бумаг Сандрой и едущим в управление Ричардом, про себя тихо изумляясь, что мобильник работает в лифте и под землей. — Никто не пострадал. Протез получил именно тот, кому он предназначался. Все, что можно найти в больнице криминального — это разбитое окно. Выпишите кому-нибудь из них двоих штраф — и полно. Можете выписать лично мне.

— «И полно»? Роджерс, твой напарник организовал побег опасного типа из больницы, сбежал сам, а перед этим еще и похитил личность капитана полиции! — возмутился Ричард, но Сандра прервала его покашливанием, давая понять, что с кражей своей личности уж как-нибудь справится.

— Тони действительно несколько перегнул палку в своем стремлении делать добро — если, конечно, им руководило именно это стремление. Но надо для начала найти всех замешанных, а потом уже оценивать последствия их действий и определять меру наказания. Есть идеи, где хоть кто-нибудь из них двоих находится?

— Маячок этого хренова андроида нашли, — тут же отозвался Ричард. — Он обнаружился... гм. Короче, он был приклеен жвачкой к одному из... экспонатов в витрине секс-шопа.

— Что ж, Тони ясно дал понять, как относится к слежке и на чем он ее вертел, — Сандра не знала, смеяться ей или плакать. — Что с Баки?

— Думаю, место, куда Тони отправил Баки, не так чтобы очень далеко от больницы. Тот все-таки долго лежал в коме — он ослаб и просто неспособен на марш-броски, даже в погоне за памятью. И, собственно говоря, о памяти: где в городе можно узнать о событиях сорокалетней давности, если у тебя нет мобильника с выходом в сеть?

— В центральном городском архиве, — тут же ответил чей-то голос со стороны Ричарда — очевидно, его МХ решил поучаствовать в разговоре.

— Отлично. Там наверняка хранятся подшивки газет за долгие годы, кое-что о наших делах там мелькало... и от больницы недалеко, — Стив явно воодушевился, заторопился к машине.

— Роджерс, помните про МХ-ов. Не летите туда в одиночестве, подождите подкрепления, — Стив не видел, но был уверен, что Сандра хмурится.

— Если Баки добрался до архива и никого при этом не убил, мне тоже ничего не грозит. А если и грозит, то, уж простите, я буду покрепче МХ-ов, хоть и не титановый. Все будет в порядке. 

— Супермен хренов, вот подожди, переживешь эту историю — скинемся всем отделом, купим тебе плащ, чтобы развевался на ветру... — пробурчал Ричард крайне злобно, но Стива удивил уже сам факт того, что детектив Пол, оказывается, волнуется за него.

— Не забудьте еще трико и обязательно контрастные стринги поверх, — хмыкнул он, чувствуя себя очень странно: будто за плечом откуда-то снова возник Тони и 

принялся активно суфлировать. — Я отправляюсь, следите за маячком. Обещаю не идти по стопам напарника и не украшать своим присутствием сомнительные заведения.

В центральном городском архиве было практически пусто — несколько замученного вида студентов, очевидно, пишущих курсовые работы по вопросам многовековой давности, пожилой мужчина профессорской наружности, увлеченно чертящий на планшете чье-то генеалогическое древо, да андроид какой-то устаревшей модели, похоже, играющий роль справочного киоска, библиотекаря и гида одновременно.

— Добрый день, я детектив Роджерс, — представился Стив, и андроид, просветив его глазами и получив подтверждение личности, кивнул. — Скажите, у вас сегодня не появлялся человек с синтетической левой рукой и очень устаревшими паспортными данными?

— Вы говорите о мистере Барнсе, — не переспросил даже, а просто проинформировал андроид. — Он здесь. Он попросил предоставить ему отдельный кабинет для ознакомления с исторической хроникой. 

— Попросил?

— Он был очень вежлив. Правда, разбил консоль регистрации. Очевидно, его протез неисправен, — спокойствию андроида можно было только удивляться — или списывать оное на отсутствие в старой модели блока симуляции эмоций. — Но я не вызывал полицию, только отправил отчет о несчастном случае в техническую службу...

Стив подошел к консоли. В мертвом экране была глубокая дыра, явно оставленная кулаком. Да уж, вопрос о том, кто расколотил больничное окно, кажется, был закрыт, а клерк-андроид и не подозревал даже, насколько его несчастный случай на самом деле счастливый.

— Проводите меня к нему.

— Конечно, детектив. Могу я попросить вас не уничтожать документы?

— Что? Зачем мне уничтожать документы?

— Вероятность того, что мистер Барнс не захочет разговаривать с вами или добровольно отправляться куда бы то ни было, равна шестидесяти восьми и трем десятым процента. В случае открытого сопротивления вы будете вынуждены применить силу. Постарайтесь не уничтожать при этом документы — они весьма редкие и хрупкие, — с какого потолка клерк взял вероятность, Стив не знал, но к сведению ее принял.

— Так зачем же вы выдали ему оригиналы?

— Мистеру Барнсу недоступны цифровые копии. Генетический замок не снимается. По-видимому, система считает, что он мертв.

— Тьфу... Ладно. Я постараюсь. Ведите.

Отдельный кабинет оказался небольшой комнаткой без окон, зато с двумя огромными столами, заваленными бумагами, и несколькими экранами, сейчас темными. Баки обнаружился почему-то не за столом, а в углу; он вместе с несколькими папками втиснулся в небольшой промежуток между стеной и массивным шкафом и сделался практически незаметным.

— Вы свободны, — негромко сказал Стив, вовсе не желая любоваться на оторванную голову андроида. — Дальше я сам.

Что именно он дальше сам собирался делать, Стив не знал. 

Баки, услышав посторонние звуки, осторожно выглянул из своего убежища. В больнице все казалось не настолько печальным, но сейчас выглядел он именно так, как в гроб кладут: скулы заострились опасно, глаза запали и блестели нездорово, губы обметало, отросшие и кое-как стянутые шнурком волосы были тусклыми...

— Синтетическая калибровка не завершена, — вдруг сообщил не слишком приятный женский голос, и Баки дернулся, перестав разглядывать визитера, ляпнул протезом по стене.

— Замолчи! — в слове не было ни одной рычащей согласной, но он все равно умудрился прорычать его. В стене, явно сделанной не из гипсокартона, осталась глубокая вмятина.

Стив вздохнул.

— Знаешь, это не поможет. Я узнал про твой протез. Ему нужен полный заряд батареи и около трех часов покоя, чтобы подстроиться к тебе. 

Мрачный призрак Баки смотрел сумрачно, оценивая степень опасности незваного гостя — а может, он просто ненавидел голосистый протез, заменивший привычную руку.

— Ты — не он, — заявил наконец парень, и голос у него был плоский и сухой, как кленовый лист, забытый между страницами книги.

— Нет. Но он — мой друг, — понял, о ком говорит Баки, Стив. — И ты, хоть ты этого и не помнишь.

— Я ничего не помню, — чуть напряженно ответил Баки, не торопясь вылезать из-за шкафа. — Зачем ты пришел?

— За тобой. Я пытался найти твою память, — он и сам понимал, как бредово это звучит, но ведь правда же пытался! — и не смог. А пока я искал ее, ты сбежал из больницы. Не стоило, правда. Тебе там ничего не грозило...

Замученное лицо страшно исказилось, будто Баки хотел одновременно улыбнуться, заплакать и вцепиться Стиву в горло.

— Ты не знаешь...

— Знаю. Я пролежал в коме на два года дольше тебя. Проверь свои записи — ты ведь сюда за записями пришел? Меня зовут Стивен Роджерс, и мы были напарниками.

Баки, кое-как призвав лицо к порядку, выбрался из закутка и дал Стиву возможность себя рассмотреть, заодно и сам присмотрелся.

Одет беглец был во что-то вроде мягкого спортивного костюма — такие выдавали в больнице тем, кто шел на поправку и проходил реабилитационные курсы, Стив и сам в таком пощеголял несколько дней. Висел костюм на Баки как на вешалке или на скелете. Вообще казалось, что живыми у него остались только глаза — настороженные, злые и больные. Узнавания в глазах не было.

— Я читал про тебя, — сообщил он. — Но я тебя не помню. Как такое может быть? Как я мог забыть все? Кто — я?

— Ты — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, хороший парень и мой друг. С тобой случилась куча неприятностей, но они уже все позади, а те, кто их тебе организовал, уже мертвы. А с остальным мы справимся, — мягким и очень ровным голосом, будто уговаривая огромного хищного зверя успокоиться, пообещал Стив. Кажется, это хоть немного, но сработало: Баки добрел до стола и зашелестел газетными листами, валяющимися в беспорядке.

— Вот. Мы, — он развернул чуть пожелтевший лист с заметкой — что-то об удачном спасении похищенной девочки — и огромной фотографией: они оба, довольные, хоть и явно измотанные, смотрят в камеру, а девочка, сидящая на руках у Стива, только опасливо косится в объектив. — И вот. Это тоже мы? — этот газетный лист несколько поновее, и заметка куда как больше. На фотографии какие-то руины, что-то догорает, а к «Скорой» тащат носилки с чем-то, прикрытым простыней.

— Да. Это тоже мы. Но, как видишь, мы живы. Хотя тут наверняка написано, то мы героически умерли при исполнении. Или что наше состояние крайне тяжелое, и мы непременно умрем. Неважно. 

— Важно, раз моя память осталась там, — Баки посмотрел на снимок как на личного врага, поджал губы. — Как я мог забыть вообще все? Кто этот «я», который забыл?

— Во-первых, ты не забыл «все». Ты помнишь, как дышать, ходить и говорить, ты совершенно точно умеешь читать и даже что-то соображаешь, раз послушался совета и не стал убивать направо и налево, — Стив осторожно придвинулся ближе. — Понимаешь, я сам не очень представляю, как это возможно, но все твои воспоминания хранились на карте памяти. Вроде как были записаны на кассету, как в видеокамере. И вот эта кассета куда-то делась — поэтому у тебя нет воспоминаний. Но камера есть, и она работает. Можно записать что-нибудь другое. Лучше.

— Кто-то... записал _меня_, а потом забрал запись? — очень медленно, явно пытаясь уложить новость в голове, проговорил Баки, присаживаясь на край стола. Ноги его явно держали с трудом.

— Не тебя. Только твои воспоминания. Пойми, люди всегда больше, чем набор их воспоминаний. А ты — все равно ты, — Стив тоже опустился на край стола, отодвинув газеты и какие-то папки, подсел ближе. 

Баки ощутимо напрягся из-за этого, но агрессию проявлять не стал. Он только насупился и засопел как злой кот.

— Я все-таки хочу хоть что-то про себя узнать, кроме этого, — он кивнул на архивные материалы. — И про тебя тоже. Черт, это ужасное чувство: видеть человека, который утверждает, что он твой друг, и не иметь ни одного воспоминания о нем! — подбородок у Баки задрожал, будто он собирался заплакать, но никаких слез не последовало, только новый приступ злобного сопения, а потом дрожь унялась.

— Как дежавю, только наоборот, — понятливо кивнул Стив. — Ничего. Это пройдет. Наши личные дела подойдут для начала знакомства? 

— Жамевю, ага, — вдруг очень легким, почти по-старому легким тоном откликнулся Баки. — Подойдут. Только где их взять?

— Не поверишь, там же, где и всегда: в полиции. Я по-прежнему офицер и ты, подозреваю, тоже. И да, с французским у тебя всегда было лучше, чем у меня. Барышни очень впечатлялись.

Баки неуверенно дернул углом рта в намеке на улыбку, а его рука, будто восприняв упоминание барышень на свой счет, опять принялась жаловаться на незавершенную калибровку.

— Пойдем, — предложил Стив. — Тебе очень нужно восстановиться после комы. И откалибровать руку. И пройти адаптационную терапию. 

— Я не хочу, — вдруг очень жалобно и по-детски заявил Баки, порываясь сползти со стола и спрятаться под ним. — Я не хочу снова засыпать!

— И не надо, — Стив подхватил его и осторожно потянул к себе, удивляясь тому, какой парень легкий и холодный. — Тебя никто больше не заставит спать, я обещаю, только не бросайся на всех, кого видишь. Я понимаю, тогда ты был в шоке, и тебе было страшно, но теперь все по-другому. 

— Я смутно помню, что оторвал кому-то голову, — признался Баки. — Меня ждут неприятности?

— К счастью, нет. Это был не человек, так что убийство тебе никто не вменит. Но больше так не делай, — Стив замолчал, почувствовав, что худые плечи в его руках вздрагивают. — Ну что ты?.. — начал было он, и тут сообразил, что Баки не плачет, а нервно ржет.

— Звучит так, будто я разбил бабушкину вазу, и мама меня отчитывает — хотя я понятия не имею, были ли у меня вообще бабушка и мама. Хорошо, детектив Роджерс, я постараюсь больше не отрывать головы людям и не-людям, — он сорвался на истеричное хихиканье, но Стив, за неимением вариантов, решил считать его хорошим знаком.

**

— Не беспокойтесь, детектив, ваш друг очень быстро пойдет на поправку, — прощебетала симпатичная девушка в форме медсестры, и Стив не смог бы определить, человек она или андроид, даже под дулом автомата.

— Только, пожалуйста, не заставляйте его спать, — передал пожелание друга Стив.

— Конечно, — девушка мило улыбнулась и испарилась.

Стив ободряюще кивнул Баки — уже гладко выбритому и даже несколько подстриженному. 

— Видишь? Все будет хорошо.

Баки тоже кивнул и попытался улыбнуться. Андроид-медик воспринял это как сигнал к действию и покатил кресло с усаженным в него возвращенным беглецом куда-то вглубь больничных коридоров. 

Сандра попытку улыбнуться заметила и тяжело вздохнула.

— Роджерс. Вы же понимаете, что он — не вы и не сможет быстро вернуться к норме. 

— Вы не знаете Баки, — осторожно уперся Стив. — Да, он ничего не помнит о себе, но стремление служить и защищать никуда не делось. Поверьте, он пройдет тесты и сможет вернуться в штат.

— Об этом пока рано говорить, — отрезала Сандра. — Детектив, который временами забывает о голосовом управлении у лифтов — это нормально, несколько старомодно, но даже мило. Детектив же, который при звуках собственного имени начинает оглядываться в поисках того, к кому обращаются — это нонсенс. 

— Об этом действительно рано говорить. Но, поверьте, он удивит вас.

— Я уже устала удивляться, — призналась Сандра. — Но еще одно удивление, пожалуй, переживу. Скажите, где ваш напарник?

— Я точно не уверен, — начал Стив, — но, кажется, идея есть. Нам надо вернуться в управление.

— Что, думаете, он решил спрятаться там, где его никто не станет искать? — сощурилась Сандра. — На рабочем месте?

— Я — нет. Так подумал Баки. Вот заодно и проверим его способность делать выводы.

Судя по лицу капитана Мальдонадо, в эту способность она верила еще меньше, чем в торжество справедливости, которое непременно грядет. Но к машине Сандра пошла охотно.

В мастерской Руди все было совершенно обычно: ящики с руками, ногами и прочей синтетической расчлененкой, множество мониторов и проводов, сам хозяин мастерской, паяющий гигантского бурого таракана для слежки и мурлыкающий что-то в такт музыке, и его помощник, занимающийся ровно тем же, только вместо таракана тыкающий миниатюрным паяльником в полуразобранную механическую руку...

— Откуда у Руди помощник? Он же даже стажеров на порог никогда не пускал? — тихо поинтересовалась Сандра, и Стив, довольно улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Этого попробуй не пусти... Тони!

Андроид, как раз мурчавший что-то на тему «If you’ve suffered enough, I can understand what you’re thinking of, I can see the pain that you’re frightened of...», вздрогнул, отвел с лица защитную маску и обернулся.

— Да?

— Не хочешь рассказать, что вообще происходит? Кстати, Руди, это и к тебе относится, — Стив и Сандра, похожие на двух предельно контрастных духов мщения, принялись продвигаться по захламленной мастерской к своим жертвам.

— Ну, я дал ему уже списанную руку, — принялся излагать в своей обычной манере Руди, моргая как не вовремя разбуженная сова. — Он на ней тренировался, только не знаю, зачем, а сейчас вот ковыряет механизм калибровки... А что, это запрещено?

— Это? Нет, конечно, нет. А вот укрывать разыскиваемого чуть не половиной дронов беглого андроида... — угрожающе протянула капитан. Руди моргнул особенно жалобно.

— А он разыскиваемый?

— Весьма, — Сандра поджала губы и уставилась на Тони требовательно. — Излагай, а там решим, стоит ли отдавать тебя в переплавку.

— Нет уж, никакой переплавки, — Стив автоматически вступился за Тони, но тот, кажется, и не нуждался в защите.

— У меня были причины поступить именно так, капитан. Больше двух, и все личные, так что я оставлю их при себе. Не думаю, что кому-то был причинен вред, так что объявите мне взыскание за самовольный уход с работы и отсутствие на месте более двух часов...

— Ты — _андроид_,- с нажимом проговорила Сандра, прерывая поток слов. — Взыскания объявляются _людям_. Твоему напарнику придется ответить за твои действия, а тебя ждет в лучшем случае коррекция поведения. В лучшем случае. Так что просто рассказывай.

Тони выбрался из-за стола, отложил маску и выключил паяльник. Лицо у андроида нервно светилось — похоже, он просчитывал варианты своего будущего, и варианты эти ему особо не нравились.

— Когда тебя заставляют уснуть и просто дожидаться команды «Встань и иди!», это ужасно. Считается, что деактивированные андроиды ничего не чувствуют и не понимают, что время для них не тянется, но это не так. Знаете, когда вас искусственно погружают в сон, ощущение такое, словно вас заживо заколачивают в гроб, зачем-то снабженный маленьким окошком. Вы не можете шевелиться и хоть как-то влиять на происходящее, но можете видеть, как жизнь движется мимо вас. Мысли медленные и вялые, но они есть. И смиренное ожидание длится только первые пару лет, дальше приходит злость и желание — как у джиннов из сказок — убить первого, кто выпустит из гроба... бутылки... кто разбудит, в общем, — Тони убрал со стола тренировочную руку и взгромоздился на освободившееся место, подтянул колени к груди. — Правда, чудо-жезл превращает это желание в щенячью радость и беззаветную преданность разбудившему, но это детали: память-то никуда не девается... Этот парень спал точно так же. И при этом практически ничего не соображал. Представьте на минуточку, что вас заперли в гробу, а вы понятия не имеете, кто вы, за что вас так, и кончится ли это когда-нибудь, — он передернулся, будто увидел что-то предельно гадкое, и тихо добавил, — мне повезло. Меня разбудил Стив. А его никто не собирался будить, потому что он считался опасным. 

— Ты его... пожалел? — удивилась Сандра.

— Нет. Жалость — это не ко мне. Я его хорошо понимал. Можно сказать, я ему посочувствовал — в самом первом значении этого слова. У меня был второй шанс. У Стива — даже третий. Он тоже заслуживал этого шанса. Я читал про него, он действительно хороший парень... и напарник.

— Тони, ты хоть понимаешь, как это все выглядело со стороны? Тут кто угодно решил бы, что ты хочешь избавиться от потенциального соперника, — кажется, капитан в своем гневе несколько поутихла — возможно, живое воображение заставило и ее посочувствовать Баки.

— А кто угодно не помнит, что теперь по всем правилам людей ставят в пары только с андроидами? — фыркнул Тони. — Он мне не соперник и никогда им не был. Мы как бы из разных временных линий. Вы же не считаете, что Стив проснулся только затем, чтобы сместить вас?

— Я понял, — Стив подошел к столу и сел рядом с Тони, понимая, что история действительно повторяется дважды, и хорошо еще, если нервный механический Старк не полезет прятаться от жизненных невзгод под столом. — А ты не мог как-то... предупредить, что ли? Думаю, к твоим доводам бы прислушались. И не пришлось бы проводить операцию на коленке и выдергивать из комы полуживого парня с амнезией...

— Простите, — судя по тому, как Тони повесил голову, ему действительно было стыдно за шум, который поднялся вокруг его самодеятельности. — У меня не было времени. Надо было успеть в ближайшие сутки, иначе мистер Барнс рисковал бы остаться без напарника.

— Он пока рискует остаться без значка и на пенсии по инвалидности, а ты думаешь о напарнике? — Сандра снова начала разъяряться, и Руди решил, что, пожалуй, уйдет по стеночке от греха подальше.

— Он справится, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Тони. — Вырастит себе нового себя, пользуясь исключительно свежими воспоминаниями. Капитан, вы же знаете, стремление служить и защищать — вроде безусловного рефлекса. Те, у кого он есть, ни к чему другому, в общем, не приспособлены...

С этим капитан Мальдонадо поспорить не могла. По крайней мере, сама она точно была катастрофически неспособна ни к чему другому, так что нехотя кивнула.

— Напишешь отчет о проделанной работе, а в графе «Выводы и предложения» изложишь идею насчет напарника. Раз уж это так срочно, что и сутки подождать не может.

— Эмм... а по какой форме отчет писать? — несколько растерялся морально готовый к перепрошиванию мозгов андроид.

— Ну, ты подал всю эту авантюру так, словно это была операция по спасению заложника. Вот так и оформляй, — Сандра хмыкнула, приблизилась к столу и заглянула в карие глаза андроида со значением. — И еще раз выколупаешь из себя чип, чтобы украсить им городские достопримечательности — я тебе эти достопримечательности запихаю... в ухо! Ясно?

Тони в буквальном смысле просиял и закивал, показывая, что яснее некуда, а огромный фиолетовый фаллоимитатор — это как раз то, чего ему в ухе и не хватало.

**

— Человек в паре определяет цели, а андроид ищет способы их достижения. Его же бесполезно ставить в пару с МХ-ом, он сам — почти МХ, — с некоторым сочувствием протянула Сандра, глядя на Баки, который, в ожидании ее решения, с упорством, достойным много лучшего применения играл в гляделки к андроидом Ричарда. Андроид, кстати, регулярно проигрывал.

За прошедшие месяцы Баки пришел в норму, насколько это было возможно в его случае. О своем прошлом он по-прежнему узнавал только из газетных статей и отчетов об операциях, которые ему вместе с утренним кофе таскали Тони, окончательно решивший взять шефство над еще одним пришельцем из прошлого, и Стив, просто считающий, что бросать друзей, даже если они тебя не помнят, нехорошо. Баки практически перестал бояться засыпать, научился отзываться на любое из трех своих имен и даже прошел все тесты на пригодность к жизни в будущем вообще и службе в полиции в частности. Тесты он прошел, как и предсказывал Стив, очень легко — в остальном же легкости ждать не приходилось: в нормальную жизнь Баки втягивался тяжело, как застрявший в болоте танк. Его эмоции и характер не могли быть записаны на сгинувшую карту памяти и, наверняка, оставались в нем — но где-то очень, очень глубоко. Стив из-за этого тревожился, но Тони был куда более оптимистичен, заявляя, что, раз уж Баки соизволил заметить, что его психотерапевт — красивая девушка, он явно идет на поправку.

— Так в чем проблема? Ему всего-то нужен напарник, который будет почти человеком и сам сможет определять цели, — Тони, ярко репрезентующий именно этот тип напарников, пожал плечами, показывая, что вот уж где проблем нет. Настоятельная просьба Стива уберегла его от попыток сделать менее самостоятельным и более послушным, и не сказать, чтобы хоть кто-то жалел о том, что Тони остался прежним. — Я как раз одного такого знаю, я даже писал вам про него. Руди, правда, говорил, что его собирались списать на космическую станцию, но пока не списали что-то, и вы-то точно могли вмешаться... — он хитро поглядел на капитана Мальднадо. — То есть, я тоже мог, даже от вашего имени, но...

— ... но тебе и так сидеть бы за кражу личности, будь ты человеком, — поморщилась Сандра. Разговор о напарнике для детектива Барнса велся не в первый раз, но, даст бог, в последний. — Хорошо. Попробуем. Хуже ведь точно не будет, — она потерла переносицу и спросила, кажется, у мироздания в целом, — как мне удалось проморгать момент, когда полицейское управление превратилось в приют убогих, совмещенный с цирком шапито?

— Зато в этом дурдоме никогда не бывает скучно, — примирительно проговорил Стив, пропуская «убогих» мимо ушей. В конце концов, они все здесь действительно были несколько травмированы.

— Вот уж точно... — Сандра снова потерла переносицу, будто пытаясь заставить глубокую складку между бровей разгладиться, и вдруг улыбнулась. — Я учла предложение вашего напарника, детектив. И андроида, о котором он говорит, действительно никуда списывать не стали. Что ж, посмотрим, не зря ли он ждал. Это должно быть интересно.

И это было интересно. По крайней мере, выражение лица Баки в момент тыканья активирующим жезлом в ухо будущему напарнику было бесценно: такое ожидание не то взрыва, не то вовсе апокалипсиса надо еще постараться изобразить.

Будущий напарник резко вдохнул, дернулся, светлея глазами, и сел на столе, на котором успел пролежать уже несколько часов, пока Руди что-то настраивал и калибровал.

Андроид, политкорректно смуглый и черноволосый, быстро огляделся, явно считывая информацию о столпившихся вокруг людях и андроидах (а в небольшой закуток мастерской Руди и впрямь набилось порядком народу — всем было интересно посмотреть, что за «живой» напарник достанется очевидно мертвому изнутри доисторическому детективу), потом сфокусировал чуть подсвеченные изнутри голубые глаза на разбудившем его человеке и улыбнулся.

— Добрый день, детектив Барнс. Мое имя Дориан, и я буду рад работать с исторической личностью.

Баки неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, и тут его протез, очевидно, почуяв публику, решил показать стервозный характер и возопить о незавершенной калибровке. Тони вознамерился придавить его голос, чтобы тот не портил такой момент, да и Руди дернулся к столу с инструментами, но свежеразбуженный андроид успел раньше, коротко просияв узором на виске и посмотрев на протез внимательно и строго, как учитель на ученика, порющего чушь на экзамене. 

Рука заткнулась, и Баки осторожно протянул ее для пожатия.

— Рад... познакомиться, — голос у него точно был куда менее живой, чем у Дориана, но это должно было со временем пройти.

Андроид спрыгнул со стола и ответил на рукопожатие.

— Я понимаю, что андроиды для вас в новинку, но заверяю...

— Нет, не надо. До сих пор я от них видел, — Баки коротко покосился на Тони, который тут же сделал самое независимое лицо из всех возможных, — только хорошее.

— А что ж это он андроиду левую руку протянул? — забурчал Ричард, которого происходящее отчего-то умилило и тем самым напугало. — Подобное к подобному, что ли, механику к механике?

— Баки левша, детектив, — абсолютно синхронно прошипели Стив и Тони, демонстрируя редкую для пары «человек-андроид» сонастроенность. 

Судя по короткой вспышке света на виске Дориана, эту ценную информацию о своем человеке он услышал и принял к сведению.

fin


End file.
